


dear future

by amuk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Your mom wants to create a record for you, a scrapbook of our lives. Our life before you. --Keith, Pidge, Kidge





	dear future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Roads Untravelled Kidge zine. They wanted a snapshot of Keith and Pidge, at various stages of their lives. I really liked writing a diary entry like this—I might try this again one day, despite my abhorrence to first person.

_Do you know that looking at stars is like looking back in time? We’re seeing stars as they must have looked thousands of years ago, before humans even existed! Think of all the lost civilizations, burnt out stars, newly forming planets. And maybe if we could see in better detail, we’d_—and that, is why your mom is not allowed to write in your diary anymore.

Your mom wants to create a record for you, a scrapbook of our lives. So we put together this book from our old travel journals (and some things from a few of those infinite realities your Uncle Slav keeps talking about). It’s our life before you. Which actually does involve space but I don’t think you’re going to understand theoretical science when you’re finally able to read this. Or maybe you’ll take after your mom and be a genius at age five. It’d be better than taking after me, at least. My only claim to intelligence was somehow convincing your mom to marry me.

But that’s a story for another day.

I’d rather start with the Sonoran Desert. The stars are really clear out there. It’s almost like being out in space. But not as pretty—we’ll take you up there when you’re old enough. Maybe you’ll have adventures of your own. Hopefully you won’t have any galaxy-shattering, world-saving ones. For now, we’re in the desert, though it might be a little too hot for you. It’s too hot for your mom, at least. Me? I grew up in a place like this, with your grandpa. Really wish you could have met him, kid. At least you can still meet grandma. She likes to stay here when she’s not off-world.

This is where your mom and I met, where it all started. I didn’t really notice her back then, I was too worried about your Uncle Shiro. He was injured and locked up, so we broke him out and took him to my place. Your mom, despite her looks, is actually a bit of a rebel. She—actually, I’ll let her tell you that story. She’s a little grumpy that I’m still writing and even though she’s pouting and sorting out the other photos, I can tell she’s looking at me. She’d make a terrible spy. I’ll end this here and maybe she can write the next one.

Love,

Dad and Mom

P.S. I was not going to write theoretical science. None of this is theory!


End file.
